Heart shaped box
by Moht
Summary: Une boite aux mystérieux pouvoirs s'immisce dans la vie des frères... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Oui, je suis nul en résumé. La fic est bien meilleure, j'ose l'espérer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I – Une journée parmi tant d'autres

La sonnerie du réveille-matin retentit dans la chambre, stridente et nasillarde. L'homme poussa un grognement ensommeillé avant de donner un coup sur l'appareil afin de le faire taire. Il ne faisait pas encore jour mais il devait se lever pour aller travailler. Son crâne et ses yeux le faisaient souffrir, lui rappelant insidieusement qu'il n'aurait pas du boire la veille. Il n'aurait pas du boire les jours précédents non plus. Il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha vers la salle de bain avec un regard vers la chevelure rousse qui dépassait des draps. Comment s'appellait-elle déjà ? Lucy ? Emily ? Il ne savait plus et après tout il s'en moquait. Quand elle se réveillerait, il ne serait plus là et elle comprendrait que ce n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit. Qu'aurait-elle pu attendre de plus de la part de quelqu'un comme lui de toute façon ? C'était un homme brisé, et l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir ne faisait que lui donner raison : de grands cernes marquaient ses yeux ternes et tristes, et ses rides d'expressions étaient de plus en plus visibles.

Il n'avait pas encore la trentaine mais on lui en donnait facilement trente-cinq ans. Il avait été plutôt beau garçon mais la vie n'avait pas été facile avec lui ; les coups durs s'étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres et il n'avait rien pu faire à part subir en silence. A qui aurait-il pu en parler de toute façon ? Il était seul au monde. Et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se lier aux autres, si lâches et versatiles. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il y avait bien eu Janelle, une magnifique jeune femme, qui avait partagé son quotidien pendant quelques mois mais elle avait fini par l'abandonner, elle aussi.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, il entreprit de raser la barbe de trois jours qui mangeait le bas de son visage émacié. Il avait décroché un job et devait le garder à tout prix ; il en avait grand besoin. Il commençait tout doucement à remonter la pente, à reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air en arrivant en retard au travail, débraillé et hirsute. Il pénétra ensuite dans la cabine de douche et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une douche bouillante pour lui remettre les idées en place après une gueule de bois. En sortant, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et fouilla les tiroirs encombrés du seul meuble de la pièce à la recherche d'un peigne. Après avoir dompté son incroyable masse de cheveux, il s'habilla d'un simple jean et d'une chemise et fila silencieusement jusqu'à sa voiture tout en se faisant la promesse de prendre rendez-vous chez un coiffeur dans la journée.

Au volant de la vieille Cadillac toute cabossée qu'il avait achetée trois cent dollars et qu'il avait retapée, il traversa le quartier mal famé où il habitait depuis des années et regarda sa montre. Il avait trente minutes d'avance. Il décida alors d'aller boire un café au Starbucks Coffee du centre-ville. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus bu de véritable café, et cela lui permettrait d'apprendre les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Depuis qu'on avait volé son poste de télévision lors d'un cambriolage, un écrasant sentiment d'isolement s'était emparé de lui.

Il s'installa au bar, passa commande, et écouta les conversations autour de lui. Rien de bien nouveau… Le prix du pétrole avait encore augmenté de manière faramineuse, le Président avait reconnu l'erreur qu'il avait faite en envoyant ses troupes en Corée du Nord, le conflit israélo-palestinien ne faisait qu'empirer, des attentats terroristes avaient touché quelques grandes capitales européennes et une épidémie meurtrière se répandait dans l'Asie du sud-est. Le monde ne tournait plus rond, et cela n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Il poussa un soupir avant de finir son gobelet d'une dernière lampée. Il manqua de se brûler la langue mais il ne supportait plus de se trouver dans cet endroit, au milieu de cette foule compacte et bruyante.

Il marcha jusqu'à son lieu de travail, un immense chantier en plein cœur de Miami. Il se présenta au contremaître avec plus de dix minutes d'avance et sut qu'il avait déjà marqué des points au regard appréciateur de ce dernier.

Veuillez me suivre Mr Atkins. Je vais vous donner votre matériel de protection et vous présenter au reste de l'équipe. J'espère que vous parlez espagnol car la majorité de nos gars sont des immigrés.

L'homme répondit par l'affirmative et passa le reste de la matinée à se familiariser avec ce nouveau travail. L'après-midi, il porta des sacs de ciment, poussa des brouettes de gravats, apporta son aide à d'autres ouvriers plus expérimentés que lui. Il n'avait jamais travaillé dans le bâtiment mais apprenait vite. Ce n'était pas un job déplaisant ; le travail physique l'empêchait de trop ruminer sur sa petite vie minable. La journée toucha à sa fin et les ouvriers obtinrent leur salaire hebdomadaire. Lui ne serait payé que la semaine suivante ; il n'avait travaillé qu'un seul jour.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa au drive-in du fast-food le plus proche et commanda un énorme menu. Ce n'était vraiment pas un repas équilibré mais tant pis : il avait une faim de loup, et son frigo était désespérément vide. D'ailleurs, il ne le remplissait que très rarement, n'aimant pas faire la cuisine. Pour être tout à fait honnête, le frigo ne servait qu'à garder ses bières au frais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara dans l'allée poussiéreuse qui menait à sa minuscule maison et faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'une grosse créature velue sauta sur lui, tentant à tout prix de lui lécher le visage, alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture.

- Te revoilà Houston !

L'homme donna une caresse à son dogue allemand tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber son repas du soir. Il ferma la portière de sa voiture avec un coup de pied et rentra chez lui. Il fut soulagé de constater que la fille était partie. Elle lui avait laissé un mot plein de reproches et d'amertume dont il ne lut que les premières phrases avant de le froisser dans son poing et de le jeter à la poubelle.

Il avala son repas avec un plaisir coupable et s'installa sur le canapé avec une bière à la main. Puisqu'il n'avait plus la télévision, il en profitait pour redécouvrir les vieux albums de ses groupes et chanteurs préférés. Bercé par un improbable sentiment de bien-être, il commençait à s'endormir lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone vint perturber la chanson des Rolling Stones, "You Can Get What You Want". Qui appelait à cette heure-ci ? Et surtout, qui appelait sur cette ligne, sachant qu'il n' y avait pas reçu un seul appel en trois ans ? Cela devait probablement être un faux numéro ou un de ces stupides sondages téléphoniques. Il décida de ne pas décrocher et laissa sonner.

- Tu vois mon vieux, juste un faux numéro… marmonna-t-il à l'attention de son compagnon à quatre pattes d'une voix pâteuse quand la sonnerie cessa.

Voilà qu'il parlait à son chien maintenant. Un peu plus de compagnie humaine ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal, en fin de compte. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à la question beaucoup plus longtemps car le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Agacé, il se leva et renversa la fin de sa canette de bière sur la moquette déjà tâchée.

- Et merde ! maugréa-t-il.

Houston alla renifler la flaque et donna quelques coups de langue, ce qui fit sourire son maître. Ce dernier décrocha le combiné à la toute dernière sonnerie.

- Oui ?

Son sourire se figea avant de disparaître complètement. Cette voix… Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Ainsi donc, _il_ l'avait retrouvé malgré toutes ces années de fuite et de retraite. Les articulations de ses mains devinrent dangereusement blanches comme il serrait le téléphone de toutes ses forces. Sa voix était rauque et chevrotante lorsqu'il répondit :

- Bonsoir, Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II – Rendez-vous

Dean était assis à son bureau depuis des heures. La lumière avait progressivement décru jusqu'à laisser la pièce dans une obscurité presque complète. Les pupilles de l'aîné des Winchester étaient entièrement dilatées et il réussissait à distinguer les contours de son environnement. Il avait retiré son alliance et la faisait tourner entre son index et son pouce, comme à chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé ou anxieux. Après des années de recherches intensives, il avait retrouvé la trace de son petit frère. Il l'avait même furtivement aperçu devant sa maison, dans un quartier défavorisé de la plus grande ville de Floride. A partir de là, obtenir son numéro de téléphone avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Dean mit une minute ou deux à s'adapter à la lumière blafarde que diffusait le plafonnier.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas appelé ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ca fait des années que tu le cherches !

Dean mit un certain temps à répondre à cette question pleine de bon sens.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Carmen.

La jolie brune, qui avait remonté ses longs cheveux en un chignon négligé, s'approcha et vint se placer derrière lui pour masser ses épaules nouées et tendues avec poigne.

- Tu devrais foncer tant que tu en as l'occasion ! Imagine qu'il change de planque régulièrement et que tu le manques de quelques jours… Tu ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Dean n'avait pas envisagé l'éventualité que son frère puisse toujours être sur les routes, lui qui avait toujours détesté cela. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'annoncer très simplement :

- Je vais l'appeler.

Carmen saisit le message et quitta aussitôt la pièce, laissant son homme régler ses problèmes tout seul, comme à son habitude. L'aîné des Winchester regarda fixement le morceau de papier posé sur la surface du bureau sur lequel était écrit le numéro de téléphone de Sam pendant quelques minutes. Il appréhendait énormément la réaction de son cadet.

En effet, ce dernier n'allait pas être enchanté d'entendre sa voix au téléphone. Allait-il lui raccrocher au nez, ou lui hurler dessus à travers le combiné ? Dean en doutait sérieusement ; ce n'était pas vraiment dans le caractère de Sam. Non, il aurait plutôt à faire face à un mépris glacial, ce qui était bien pire.

Si on lui avait dit, quelques années auparavant, qu'il aurait un jour une peur bleue de son frère, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant c'était la triste vérité. Il devait néanmoins l'appeler ; faire machine arrière lui était désormais impossible. Il avait sué sang et eau pour retrouver sa trace, ce n'était vraiment pas pour le laisser s'évanouir dans la nature une nouvelle fois.

Il décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro, chiffre après chiffre. Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent brusquement, si bien qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Sa gorge devint sèche et ses mains, au contraire, très moites. Quand le répondeur automatique se déclencha, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était déçu ou soulagé. Un peu des deux, probablement. Il attendit un court instant avant d'appuyer sur la touche bis. Il était sur le point de se décourager lorsque le petit clic habituel se fit entendre.

- Oui ?

- Salut Sam…

- Bonsoir, Dean.

- Comment ça va mon grand ?

- Comme un charme.

Le ton ironique et froid que prenait Sam était un véritable supplice pour Dean, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre contenance. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que c'était amplement mérité, et il devait l'accepter.

- Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre mec !

Sam ne répondit pas et un long silence s'installa. Dean désespérait de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire lorsque son frère enchaîna :

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Tu sais à qui tu as affaire !

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Bam ! En une simple phrase d'apparence très anodine, Sam avait réussi à remettre l'histoire sur le tapis. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il frappait vite et fort. Dean n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir faire face, mais il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Ecoute… Ce que j'ai fait était horrible, et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, je le mérite. Je m'en veux aussi…

- J'en verserais presque une petite larme !

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ! Je veux te demander une seconde chance. Laisse-moi te parler, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas obligé de se passer comme ça !

- J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes pitoyables excuses Dean ! Laisse tomber tu veux ? J'ai refait ma vie, et c'est très bien comme ça !

- Très bien ? Tu vis dans une maison pourrie avec ton chien et tes bières, Sam !

- Tu m'espionnes en plus !

- Je me renseigne, c'est tout ! Donnons-nous rendez-vous quelque part et discutons tranquillement. J'ai des choses à te dire.

A nouveau le silence.

- S'il te plaît… s'empressa de demander Dean d'une voix suppliante.

- Très bien. Rendez-vous demain à 7 PM sur la baie de Miami, en face de Brickell Avenue.

- J'y serai ! Merci Sammy !

- C'est Sam.

Dernière rebuffade avant de raccrocher. Dean balança rageusement le combiné à travers la pièce. Celui-ci éclata en morceaux contre le mur, non sans avoir fait tomber la lampe de bureau au passage. Il n'était pas en colère contre son frère mais contre lui-même. Où était passé son légendaire sens de la répartie ? S'il ne réussissait pas à garder la tête haute face à Sam le lendemain, il se ferait manger tout cru et ne pourrait pas dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Avec un soupir las, il se baissa pour ramasser les débris de l'appareil, redressa le luminaire et quitta la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III – Réminiscences

Après une deuxième longue journée de travail, Sam se rendit directement au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé. Il avait pratiquement une heure d'avance et n'avait donc qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait demandé à son frère de le rejoindre ici, alors que la baie de Miami était l'un des lieux qu'il détestait le plus dans cette ville. Tout était superficiel et sans âme : de magnifiques jeunes gens refaits et parfaitement bronzés se déplaçaient en petits groupes dans l'unique but de se pavaner et d'être remarqués. Une blonde passa en roller en lui faisant un grand sourire collagèné ; typiquement le genre de fille qui plaisait à son frère.

Il s'installa sur un banc de bois à la peinture écaillée et ramassa le journal qu'on avait jeté juste à côté de la poubelle. Il commença à lire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse se concentrer correctement. Des souvenirs tranchants comme des rasoirs affluaient avec force alors qu'il avait tenté de les contenir dans un coin de sa mémoire pendant des années.

-¤-

Sam courait à en perdre haleine. Les branches d'arbres fouettaient et griffaient son visage avec une douleur cuisante chaque fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ; ils étaient tous à sa poursuite. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'ils lui reprochaient exactement mais la lueur dans leurs yeux l'avait persuadé de filer à toute vitesse. Il entendait encore leurs cris derrière lui et essaya d'aller plus vite pour les semer.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, il arriva sur une route qui traversait la forêt. Il était épuisé, ses jambes refusaient d'avancer plus et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son seul espoir était de pouvoir arrêter une voiture. Il continua tant bien que mal vers la gauche en espérant croiser quelqu'un.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Sam se retourna et ses jambes retrouvèrent toute leur vélocité. Il courut en direction du véhicule en faisant de grands gestes et en criant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut l'Impala de son frère. Dean s'arrêta à son niveau et descendit sur la chaussée.

- Où t'étais passé ? Ils me courent tous après, ils sont devenus complètement fous !

- Dis-moi où est la boite Sammy…

Un éclair de compréhension frappa Sam. Ainsi, la boite avait été volée et tous croyaient qu'il était à l'origine du larcin. Même son propre frère. L'air apeuré, il recula de quelques pas et fit volte face pour s'enfuir mais Dean fut plus rapide. Il plaqua Sam au sol sans ménagements et celui-ci perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il était solidement ligoté à une chaise dans l'entrepôt désaffecté qui leur servait de QG depuis quelques jours. Dean était là, ainsi que Bobby, Ellen et un chasseur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ?!

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui au même moment, stoppant net leur conversation. A l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était à nouveau conscient. Dean s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur pendant que l'inconnu pointait son arme sur lui.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça Sammy… Faire revenir les morts sur un simple souhait… Mais nous devons détruire la boite ! Si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains…

La condescendance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son frère, bien plus que le canon du revolver visant sa tête, mit Sam hors de lui. Dean prétendait comprendre mais il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il ne l'avait pas volée, cette stupide boite ! Comment l'aurait-il pu puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu accès ?

- Va te faire foutre Dean ! Tu sais bien que je l'ai pas !

- Les autres sont toujours à sa recherche… Si tu nous disais où elle se trouve, ça jouerait en ta faveur ! Déjà que la plupart d'entre eux est persuadée que tu es dans l'autre camp !

- Oui, comme l'autre connard à côté de toi !

Sam donna une ruade pour tenter de défaire ses liens mais ne parvint qu'à s'effondrer brutalement au sol, se déboîtant l'épaule sur le coup. La douleur fut atroce, tout comme le hurlement qui sortit de sa bouche.

- Détache-moi s'il te plait Dean !

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers le chasseur armé qui secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je peux pas…

Sam mit quelques minutes pour calmer ses sanglots et maîtriser sa douleur. Sa colère était plus intense que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ?

Sa voix vibrait de colère contenue.

- Quoi ?! demanda Dean, interloqué.

- Puisque je suis démoniaque, tu devrais me tuer. C'est ce que t'as demandé Papa avant de mourir et c'est ce que tu m'as promis de faire, tu te rappelles ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, Dean ! Sois un bon soldat !

Dean fut franchement désarçonné par la dernière réplique. Il bafouilla en essayant de répondre mais fut coupé par l'intrusion de deux chasseurs dans l'immense salle qui réverbérait le moindre son.

- Joshua a essayé de nous tuer ! C'est lui qui a volé la boite !

Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Dean, qui se tourna vers son frère. Il se précipita pour le relever et pour le détacher.

- Je suis désolé !

- Tu peux l'être sale con ! cracha Sam avec haine en essayant de remettre son épaule en place.

- Laisse-moi t'aider !

Sam repoussa la main de son frère avec violence.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Sammy…

- Fous-moi la paix ! Va rejoindre tes nouveaux petits copains et allez faire votre chasse aux sorcières ailleurs !

Il quitta les lieux mal en point. Son épaule avait toujours été plus fragile depuis sa confrontation avec Jake. Cependant, ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir était la trahison de son frère, de son propre sang. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde qu'il avait volé la boite ? Comment avait-il pu le laisser à terre, attaché à une chaise, menacé par un parfait inconnu et l'épaule démise? Il se retourna pour voir si Dean le suivait afin de l'empêcher de partir mais il n'y avait personne. Ce qui lui fit encore plus mal. Le cœur brisé, il prit la difficile décision de refaire sa vie ailleurs, loin de son frère et loin de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

-¤-

Un homme se tenait devant lui. C'était Dean ; il avait toujours ses yeux rieurs et son petit sourire en coin. Il n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, comme si le temps et les épreuves n'avaient eu aucune emprise sur lui. Sam en éprouva une petite pointe de jalousie. Il replia lentement le journal qu'il avait à peine lu et se leva. Devant l'attitude hésitante de son frère, il tendit une main que Dean s'empressa de serrer.

Les yeux de Dean étaient brillants de larmes mais les siens étaient plus secs que jamais. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré. Pleurer ne servait à rien.

- Bon sang, si tu savais à quel point…

- Ne dis rien ! le coupa Sam. Je t'en prie ne dis rien.

Dean se tut, dépité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère l'accueille chaleureusement mais il avait espéré pouvoir présenter des excuses correctes cette fois-ci. Peut-être en aurait-il l'occasion plus tard… Sam l'amena jusque chez lui, prenant le volant de l'Impala de son frère. Le trajet fut extrêmement silencieux ; on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Sam pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table de la cuisine.

- Euh… la boite…

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette putain de boite ?

- Je sais où elle est.

Sam se leva sans un mot, ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et en sortit deux bouteilles de bière. Il en tendit une à Dean qui sembla hésiter à l'accepter.

- Promis, je l'ai pas empoisonnée !

Dean tendit la main et saisit la bouteille de verre avec un sourire. Si Sam se mettait à faire de l'humour, même de l'humour noir, c'était un signe de progrès non négligeable.

- Merci.

- Alors, dis-m'en plus !

- Ces dernières années, j'ai eu deux obsessions : toi, et la boite. Et je peux t'assurer que retrouver la boite a été bien plus facile…

- J'ai pris mes précautions, oui.

- Mais ça n'a pas suffit, je t'ai quand même retrouvé ! se flatta Dean avec un sourire fier.

- Tu peux continuer s'il te plaît ?

- Hem, oui pardon ! Donc après ton départ, on a essayé de faire parler Joshua pour qu'il nous dise ce qu'il avait fait de la boite. On a découvert qu'il ne l'avait pas encore donnée à l'ennemi mais qu'il l'avait cachée quelque part. Mais il est mort avant de nous dire où.

- Vous l'avez torturé ?!

- Pas moi. Mais je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher !

- Mmmm… ajouta Sam d'un ton neutre, demandant implicitement à son frère de continuer.

- Bref, il est mort et on a cru la boite disparue à jamais. Mais j'ai quand même enquêté ! Pendant presque deux ans !

- Tu lâches jamais l'affaire hein ?

- Tu me connais. J'ai fini par découvrir le journal de Joshua chez lui et sur la dernière page, il y avait un numéro. 686. Les autres n'ont pas jugé ça important mais je me suis quand même penché dessus.

- 686 ?

- Oui. Si tu regardes les lettres auxquelles ça correspond sur ton portable, ça donne Mum. J'en ai donc déduit qu'il l'avait planquée chez sa mère !

Sam regarda son frère dans les yeux, dubitatif.

- J'y aurais jamais pensé. T'es allé chercher ça loin !

- Tu sais, au bout de deux ans de recherches, je me dis que j'aurais pu trouver ça bien avant ! Même un gosse aurait pu s'en apercevoir !

- Et donc, la boite, tu l'as détruite?

- Non.

- Comment ça ?! demanda Sam en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Je me suis dit que c'était à toi de le faire.

Sam resta sans voix pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles. Malgré tout ce temps, Dean avait toujours ces petites attentions pour lui. Il sentait ses réticences fondre et ses murailles s'effondrer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait cherché à éviter son frère ; celui-ci avait l'incroyable faculté de pouvoir se faire pardonner n'importe quoi. Sam réprima un sourire avec difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Pendant ce temps, Dean caressait machinalement la tête de Houston qui semblait d'ores et déjà l'avoir adopté dans son foyer. Il regarda tout autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec sa propre maison. Sam était décidément bien mal logé… S'ils parvenaient à se réconcilier, il lui demanderait probablement de venir habiter chez lui ; Carmen n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, il en était certain. C'était la femme la plus compréhensive du monde, et il était drôlement chanceux de l'avoir rencontrée. A l'époque où il ne la connaissait pas encore, il avait presque perdu le goût de la vie.

-¤-

Dean se sentait atrocement mal. Un mélange de honte, de colère et de tristesse le prenait aux tripes, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Sam était sortit comme une furie, à juste titre d'ailleurs, et était très probablement en train de fulminer dans la voiture.

Dean se tourna vers Ellen et Bobby par automatisme, cherchant conseil. Ceux-ci semblaient autant embarrassés que lui de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Sam.

Tu devrais quand même aller lui parler… recommanda la propriétaire du Roadhouse.

Bobby hocha la tête pour approuver. Dean les remercia brièvement et sortit à la recherche de son frère qui n'était ni dans la voiture, ni dans les parages. Il l'appela sur son portable, le chercha un peu partout mais rien n'y fit ; Sam avait bel et bien disparu sans laisser de traces.

Les mois qui suivirent furent particulièrement pénibles. Il chercha son frère sans relâche et la communauté des chasseurs ne semblait pas vraiment disposée à lui venir en aide. Sans doute leur en tenaient-ils encore rigueur pour ce qu'avait fait le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes, ce qui lui semblait vraiment injuste car ce n'était vraiment pas de leur faute si Sam avait fait partie de ses sombres desseins.

Il était au bord du désespoir le plus total lorsqu'il rencontra Carmen par hasard, au bord d'une route alors qu'elle avait un pneu crevé. Tout de suite, ce fut le coup de foudre et quelques mois plus tard, ils emménageaient ensemble dans une belle maison dans la banlieue sud de Baltimore, riant très volontiers du caractère plus que sitcomesque et stéréotypé de leur rencontre. Il lui raconta ses plus sombres secrets et ses états d'âmes et elle l'assista du mieux possible dans ses recherches.

Oui, Carmen était devenue un vrai rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

-¤-

Aucun son ne résonnait dans la cuisine, mis à part les suppliques de Houston pour obtenir plus de caresses, mais aucun des deux Winchester ne chercha à briser le silence car l'atmosphère n'était pas tendue, bien au contraire. Les deux frères retrouvaient peu à peu la complicité et l'alchimie qui les liaient auparavant. Sam était agacé par le fait que Dean réussisse à remonter dans son estime aussi vite et chercha une vacherie à lui lancer mais ne trouva rien. Il décida alors d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV – Un départ précipité

- Dean ?

- Hmm ?

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

- Tu pourrais être un poil plus explicite ?

- Savoir pourquoi tu as cru que j'avais volé la boite ! compléta Sam en levant les yeux au ciel, jugeant la réponse évidente.

- Ah… Oui bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu, non ? répondit Dean. C'est juste que… tu étais très étrange et distant après la mort de Jo… Et la boite a disparu quelques jours plus tard ! Je trouvais ça trop gros pour une coïncidence !

- En général, on va rarement bien à la mort d'un proche ! Ellen n'allait pas fort non plus, et pourtant personne ne l'a suspectée !

- Joshua a dit t'avoir vu tourner autour du coffre. Tu étais le seul absent quand on a découvert que le coffre était vide. Mon imagination s'est emballée et voilà…

La discussion était bien moins houleuse que ce à quoi Dean s'était attendu. Il avait rejoué la scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête et systématiquement, Sam lui lançait des regards vénéneux et tout dans son attitude, dans ses gestes, reflétait la haine.

Mais Sam se contentait d'écouter, le visage impassible comme un masque. Lui-même était épaté par son calme olympien. Le temps avait bien fait les choses ; il prenait l'affaire avec plus de recul qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés et paradoxaux ; d'un côté, il était heureux de retrouver son frère et de l'autre, il était irrité de ne déjà plus lui en vouloir. Du moins pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait mérité.

- Ouais, je comprends.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sammy.

- Laisse tomber c'est bon !

- Non, je tiens vraiment à te présenter mes excuses !

- Excuses acceptées.

- Sérieux ?!

- Nan je blague !

En voyant la tête d'ahuri qu'affichait Dean, Sam se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Oui, sérieux !

Il explosa de rire pour la première fois depuis des mois et son frère l'imita très rapidement.

- Viens faire un câlin à ton grand frère ! ordonna Dean en ouvrant grand les bras, la bouche en forme de cul de poule, telle une redoutable machine à baisers.

- Je préfèrerais embrasser les fesses de Bobby ! répliqua Sam du tac au tac, provoquant à nouveau l'hilarité générale.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, discutant de tout et de rien. Sam apprit que Dean s'était installé avec sa compagne près de Baltimore, qu'il avait ouvert un petit garage à quelques centaines de mètres de chez lui et qu'il ne chassait plus qu'épisodiquement, lorsqu'un phénomène anormal se présentait dans la région.

- Waouh… Bientôt le mariage et les marmots !

- Ne va pas donner des idées à Carmen ! répondit précipitamment Dean, baissant la voix comme si la femme de sa vie était susceptible de l'entendre. Et puis de toute façon, elle a déjà un petit garçon ! Il s'appelle Jack, il est vraiment adorable.

- Adorable… ? Un enfant ?! Dean, tu me fais peur là !

- Bah… ça hurle et ça court partout mais ça peut être très gentil parfois ! Il me fait penser à toi quand tu étais petit !

- Dans ce cas ça doit être le meilleur des gamins !

Un coup d'œil vers la pendule murale leur indiqua qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Sam fit une grimace.

- On devrait aller se coucher, je dois bosser dans quelques heures !

- Tu rigoles j'espère !

- Non pourquoi ?

- C'est pas un métier pour toi Sammy ! Viens habiter chez nous et reprends tes études ! Tu mérites mieux que ça !

Sam prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir OK ?

- Bien sûr.

Sam insista pour que son frère dorme dans son lit pendant que lui-même dormirait sur le canapé, forçant le pauvre Houston à coucher à même le sol.

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

---

Dean se réveilla alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Il grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles en tentant de se rendormir mais en vain ; il finit par se lever une demi-heure plus tard. Quelque chose dans la chambre clochait mais il ne trouva pas quoi. Peut-être que Sam pourrait le lui expliquer. Il descendit les escaliers qui grincèrent sous son poids et se dirigea vers le salon pour voir si son frère était réveillé. Il ne l'y trouva pas et fit donc un saut à la cuisine. Sam n'y était pas non plus. Soudain, Dean comprit.

- Merde, Sammy…

La chambre avait été vidée de ses affaires. Sam avait fait ses bagages pendant qu'il était profondément endormi et avait, une nouvelle fois, fui sa présence. Ses excuses n'avaient strictement servi à rien. Les longues discutions qu'ils avaient eu la veille n'étaient donc que du vent, des paroles en l'air. Dean accusa mal le coup ; c'était trop dur de retourner à la case départ après avoir eu l'illusion de faire un gigantesque bond en avant. Il laissa s'évacuer la frustration en envoyant valser la table contre un mur et en poussant un cri rauque.

Sam lui avait encore filé entre les doigts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V – Les nains de jardin démoniaques

La poignée tourna lentement et Sam fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une petite boite en carton contenant deux gobelets de café achetés au coin de la rue. Voyant la table renversée et le gros cran dans le plâtre du mur, il fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle a frappé la première, cette saleté de table !

- Oh c'est bon… commenta Dean en râlant.

L'aîné des Winchester faisait les cent pas dans la pièce pour évacuer son stress. Il se sentait stupide de s'être si facilement laissé emporter. Evidemment que Sam ne s'était pas sauvé comme un voleur en pleine nuit !

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Je te trouvais pas, tes affaires n'étaient plus là…

- Tu as cru que j'étais parti ?

- Oui.

- Tu as vraiment du mal à me faire confiance ! commenta Sam, amer.

- Excuse-moi. J'ai juste pris peur ! Où sont tes affaires ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Dans le coffre de l'Impala. J'ai toujours le double de ta clé.

Sam s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur et puéril pendant que Dean se maudissait intérieurement pour sa stupidité et son manque de confiance en son frère. Ce fut bientôt l'heure du départ. Sam rendit visite au propriétaire, qui habitait la maison d'à côté, pour régler son loyer et ne put récupérer qu'une toute petite partie de la caution de mille dollars qu'il lui avait laissé, l'autre ayant servi à financer une télévision à écran plasma.

- Vous comprenez, fallait bien se racheter une télé après la vague de cambriolages…

Sam grommela quelque chose du style "C'est ça, sale escroc !" et ils furent enfin prêts à partir. Dean manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit son frère ouvrir la porte arrière afin que le chien monte sur la banquette.

- Il va mettre des poils partout sur mon bébé !

- Je passerai l'aspirateur, relax !

- J'avais pas pensé au chien quand je t'ai proposé de venir ! J'espère que Carmen n'aura rien contre…

- Ecoute, je reste là si ça te dérange !

- Non non ! s'empressa de contredire Dean. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorera ton sale cab… ton adorable toutou !

Le trajet Miami – Baltimore faisant presque mille miles, ils mirent presque deux jours pour le compléter, se relayant au volant et passant la nuit dans un petit motel au bord de l'autoroute, comme au temps où ils parcouraient le pays à la poursuite de créatures surnaturelles. Dean avait enfin troqué son vieux lecteur de cassettes contre un lecteur CD flambant neuf. Toutes ses cassettes s'étaient abimées avec l'usure, et il avait été obligé de télécharger les chansons sur internet afin de les graver sur CD.

- Et tu as fait ça tout seul ?!

- Comme un grand ! Enfin, Jack m'a montré…

- Et il a quel âge déjà ?

- Huit ans ! Tu verrais comme il est débrouillard ! Comme je t'ai déjà dit, il me fait beaucoup penser à toi quand tu étais petit ! Curieux, l'esprit vif, toujours à poser des tonnes de questions… Tu vas l'adorer, j'en suis sûr !

- Ca me fait tellement bizarre de te connaître une relation de plus de trois jours…

- Et toi chaud lapin… j'ai vu de longs cheveux roux dans la salle de bain !

- C'était juste une fille comme ça !

- Ca fait bizarre aussi de savoir que tu suis mes traces !

- Les suivre ? Ca fait bien longtemps que l'élève a dépassé le maître !

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à se chamailler pour tenter de déterminer qui était le plus séduisant des deux et lequel avait eu le plus de conquêtes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Sam descendit de la voiture et cligna des yeux, essayant de se persuader qu'il rêvait.

Le quartier où vivait apparemment son frère était digne de Wysteria Lane, la petite banlieue bourgeoise qui servait de terrain de jeu aux désormais quinquagénaires de Desperate Housewives. Des pelouses parfaitement tondues, bordées par des clôtures impeccablement vernies, devançaient de grandes maisons bien proprettes. De grosses berlines étaient garées dans les allées et les arroseurs automatiques se déclenchaient périodiquement dans les jardins.

- Me dis pas que tu vis ici !

- Euh… si. Je sais ce que tu penses, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi j'aspirais moi non plus mais c'est la maison de Carmen ! Et c'est pas si mal que ça en fin de compte !

- Mmmm… commenta Sam, pas franchement convaincu.

- Bon, évidemment ça serait mieux si la vieille d'en face arrêtait de me mater par la fenêtre à chaque fois que je suis dehors !

Il pointa du doigt la fenêtre gauche au rez-de-chaussée de la maison de l'autre côté de la rue et Sam aperçut un mouvement furtif derrière le rideau d'organza rose bonbon. Il explosa de rire.

- Dean, séducteur du troisième âge !

- Oh ta gueule !

Dean entraîna Sam à l'intérieur de la maison après que ce dernier ait jeté un dernier regard aux horribles nains de jardins des pelouses voisines occupés à pousser des brouettes ou à escalader des champignons plus grands qu'eux.

- Je reste persuadé que ce sont des créatures démoniaques qui profitent de la nuit pour aller vandaliser les jardins du quartier voisin en faisant accuser de pauvres ados !

- Sam… Je t'ai déjà dit que tu regardais trop la télé !

Sam rencontra Carmen et son fils, et comme l'avait prédit Dean, s'attacha très vite à Jack. Tout comme il s'adapta très rapidement à la petite banlieue bourgeoise. Il acheta une kyrielle de livres concernant le droit afin de se remettre dans le bain avant de pouvoir s'inscrire à l'université de Baltimore au mois de septembre. Le changement de Sam fut spectaculaire, tant au niveau physique qu'au niveau mental. Il reprit le poids qu'il avait perdu et perdit quelques années d'un seul coup, retrouvant un visage juvénile et souriant. Dean se félicitait intérieurement de cette transformation.

La vie des Winchester était entrée dans une routine un brin ennuyeuse mais ô combien rassurante. Jusqu'à la fin du mois d'Août, où le sujet de la boite revint sur la table.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI – Cheveux blancs

Un matin, Dean vint trouver Sam dans sa chambre alors que celui-ci dormait encore. Il lui secoua légèrement le bras pour le réveiller en douceur.

- Il est l'heure de se lever…

Sam ouvrit péniblement ses yeux, qu'il fixa directement sur le cadran électronique de son réveil. Il dut attendre quelques secondes que sa vue soit nette et que l'information monte à son cerveau avant de répondre :

- Dean, il est que sept heures et on est dimanche matin…

- Je sais mais le grand jour est arrivé et on a une longue route à faire ! Il vaut mieux partir tôt si on veut être de retour pour le dîner.

Sam comprit instantanément de quoi son frère voulait parler mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être bougon d'avoir été tiré du lit si tôt alors qu'il serait très volontiers resté sous sa couette quelques heures supplémentaires. Son humeur s'égaya quelque peu lorsqu'il eut fini de boire sa tasse de café.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il après être grimpé à la place du mort dans la Chevrolet.

- Parce que je travaille pas le dimanche, qu'il fait pas trop moche et qu'il faut qu'on fasse ça avant ta rentrée !

- Hmm oui c'est pas bête, j'y avais pas pensé !

- J'ai appris à m'organiser ! Y'a pas le choix avec les gamins !

Sam lui fit les gros yeux et Dean pouffa de rire.

- Je parlais de Jack, pas de toi !

- Oh.

Le reste de la matinée fila à toute vitesse, surtout pour Sam qui s'était endormi environ deux minutes après leur départ. Il n'y avait rien à faire ; l'Impala avait un effet soporifique sur lui. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait une faim de loup.

- Je t'ai pris une part de tarte à la pomme en chemin ! Tu aimes toujours ça j'espère !

- Bien sûr ! Merci Dean !

Il dévora la pâtisserie que son frère avait eu la gentillesse de lui acheter et demanda :

- Elle habite où exactement, la mère de Joshua ?

- On va pas chez la mère de Joshua.

- Mais tu m'as dit que…

- Elle y était cachée mais je l'ai mise ailleurs, dans un endroit secret.

- Où ça ?

- Si je te le dis, c'est plus un secret !

- Fais pas l'enfant ! lança Sam, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne sois pas si terre à terre, Sammy ! Bref… je l'ai planquée dans une baraque que l'on dit hantée au fin fond d'une forêt du Tennessee. Et j'y ai mis un sortilège de protection.

- Tu as… QUOI ?!

- T'as bien entendu ! J'ai appris deux ou trois trucs quand tu es parti ! Bobby a quelques livres très intéressants dans sa collection !

- C'est dangereux, et tu le sais bien.

- Oh pitié ! me dis pas que t'as jamais fait joujou avec la sorcellerie !

- J'avais dix-sept ans ! Il me semble que tu es un peu plus âgé ! D'ailleurs tu commences à grisonner mon vieux !

Dean freina brusquement et se regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur pendant que Sam s'étouffait de rire, plié en deux.

- Bitch !

- Jerk !

Les bonnes vieilles habitudes se remettaient en place tout doucement, comme si elles n'étaient jamais vraiment parties.

- Faudra éviter ça devant Jack, sinon Carmen me fera la peau !

- Elle te fait peur hein ?

- Tu l'as jamais vue en colère…

Le visage de Sam se fendit d'un petit sourire triste. Il se rappelait très bien quand Jess et lui se disputaient et que celle-ci lui balançait tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer très effrayante.

- Je sais ce que c'est mec !

Dean regarda son frère d'une drôle de façon. Comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Est-ce que ça va bien ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas trop… Tu m'as jamais vraiment parlé de Jess après qu'elle soit morte, donc ça me fait bizarre que tu m'en parles aujourd'hui ! Je pensais que tu voulais éviter le sujet.

- J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, c'est tout. Et puis j'ai de nouveau une famille alors tout va bien.

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même. Chacun des deux frères en profita pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. A nouveau une famille. Ces mots faisaient plaisir à entendre. Cela avait été vraiment dur après la mort de la mère, et cela s'était empiré avec celle de leur père. Et maintenant, tout semblait s'être rétablit et l'avenir leur souriait enfin.

Quand Dean s'arrêta, il était environ quatorze heures. Il savait que l'endroit n'était pas vraiment hanté mais il comprenait aisément pourquoi les gens du coin le pensaient. Le manoir était lugubre, et le parc qui l'entourait l'était encore plus. Les mauvaises herbes étaient légions et du lierre brunâtre dévorait la façade, ne laissant paraître que deux fenêtre et l'imposante porte d'entrée. De loin, le tout ressemblait à une gigantesque tête de mort. De plus, le petit étang qui bordait la propriété s'était transformé en marécage au fil des années et un inquiétant concerto de coassements et de bourdonnements en émanait.

- T'es sûr que c'est pas hanté ? demanda Sam, sceptique.

- Je peux te donner la main si tu as peur ! affirma Dean d'un air condescendant, tendant la main vers son frère.

Dean n'eut pour seule réponse que le majeur de son frère pointé juste sous son nez.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII – Heart-shaped box

Venezuela, XIIème ou XIIIème siècle après Jésus Christ.

L'heure était arrivée. Les sorciers des villages voisins étaient tous arrivés. Ensemble, ils allaient enfin pouvoir mettre un terme au règne du grand sorcier Azma et à la tyrannie qu'il avait instaurée une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Trop de sang avait coulé par sa faute, trop de gens étaient morts… Alors tous les autres sorciers des environs s'étaient secrètement réunis et avait conçu un plan pour l'empêcher de nuire.

Tous ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'au plus profond de la forêt, là où personne ne s'aventurait jamais. Ils ne reparurent que treize jours plus tard. Ce qu'ils firent pendant tout ce temps, personne ne le sut, et personne ne le saurait jamais. Toujours est-il qu'ils revinrent avec une minuscule boite. Selon la légende, elle aurait été sculptée dans le plus gros et le plus vieil arbre de la forêt, plusieurs fois centenaire.

Le soir de leur retour, ils se rendirent chez Azma et une bataille spectaculaire en découla. Il n'y eu aucun témoin visuel de la scène mais on entendit ce soir-là de terribles hurlements. Le lendemain, un seul sorcier ressortit de la demeure, avec la petite boite en bois.

Cette dernière, qui renfermait l'esprit du tyran, avait pris la forme d'un cœur humain. L'objet était maudit, et l'unique survivant s'arrangea pour la soustraire à la convoitise de personnes mal intentionnées. Puis il vécut une longue vie heureuse, remplie de sexe, de tequila, de playa et de fiesta…

-¤-

- Quelque chose me dit que tu as légèrement modifié la fin de l'histoire, Dean…

- Pas que la fin d'ailleurs, la légende est assez vague sur le sujet ! La seule chose que l'on sait avec certitude, c'est qu'une âme démoniaque est enfermée à l'intérieur de la boite et qu'elle a la forme d'un cœur. A ce que l'on dit, elle peut faire revenir les morts !

- Et comment Joshua est arrivé en sa possession ?

- Il a emporté le secret dans la tombe ! C'est bête, s'il l'avait détruite au lieu d'essayer de la garder, il serait devenu un véritable héros parmi les chasseurs !

- Et donc pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi qui la détruise ? Tu aurais très bien pu le faire et obtenir la reconnaissance que tu mérites !

- Je suis déjà pas mal estimé dans le milieu ! Toi, en revanche…

- Quoi, moi ?!

- Je t'avais déjà prévenu que certains te croyaient mauvais… Et ta réputation ne s'est pas améliorée quand tu as bizarrement disparu après cette affaire !

- En gros, tu veux que je la détruise parce que tu as honte de moi…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est juste que tu ne mérites pas toutes ces médisances, et qu'en le faisant, tu leur montrerais qui tu es vraiment !

- Mmmm…

Les frères entrèrent dans la demeure par une porte dissimulée sur le flanc gauche, sous un rideau de lierre. A l'intérieur, l'air était étouffant et on voyait les particules de poussière voler dans les faisceaux lumineux projetés par les lampes torches. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de l'extérieur, chaque fenêtre étant condamnée. Sam s'extasiait devant chaque meuble, même s'ils étaient tous recouvert d'une épaisse couche de saleté.

- C'est un vrai gâchis de laisser des merveilles pareilles moisir ici !

- Quand t'auras fini de jouer à l'antiquaire, on pourra peut-être avancer ?

- Oui, pardon.

Ils traversèrent un vaste corridor et franchirent une porte qui donnait sur des escaliers. Ils les descendirent, et se retrouvèrent dans une obscurité oppressante. Les ténèbres semblaient avaler la maigre lueur de leurs lampes.

- Mec, c'est trop flippant !

- T'inquiète pas, c'est le petit sortilège dont je t'ai parlé qui fait ça !

- Sérieux, si j'avais pas cette fichue boite à détruire, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon coup !

- Allez, un dernier petit effort, c'est tout droit !

Quelques mètres plus loin, la lumière revint subitement, et Sam n'avait jamais été plus soulagé qu'à cet instant précis de retrouver un peu de clarté. Il ne dit rien mais Dean devina ses pensées.

- Ce soir je fouillerais dans les vieilles affaires de Jack, je dois pouvoir te trouver une veilleuse…

- Je t'emmerde, Dean !

Sam regarda tout autour de lui. C'était un cul de sac.

- Ne me dis pas que tu nous as fait traverser tout ça pour rien ?

- Du calme, trouillard ! C'est juste un deuxième sortilège, je l'avais oublié celui-là… Il suffit d'avancer, on passera à travers le mur !

Sam regarda son frère avec un drôle d'air, puis avança en fermant les yeux. Il s'attendait à buter dans le mur de pierre mais passa sans aucun problème. Dean le rejoignit un instant plus tard.

- Tu vois, t'as pas mourru Sam, t'as pas mourru !

- Ouais, c'est ça Shrek. C'est quoi la suite ?

Dean fit mine d'être vexé par la rebuffade de Sam. Lorsque Sam leva les yeux au ciel, il avança dans la petite pièce parfaitement carrée.

- La suite, la voilà ! annonça-t-il en montrant la boite posée à même le sol dans un coin de la salle.

Sam s'avança lentement, à la fois intrigué et dégoûté par l'aspect de la boite. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, il s'accroupit et l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention. Le bois était d'un rouge sombre, presque pourpre, et pesait étonnamment lourd.

- Tu dis que c'est une boite mais je ne vois pas d'ouverture, ni même de fente… Comment ça s'ouvre ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Tu sais comment la détruire au moins ?!

- Euh… non. Je me suis dit qu'on improviserait ! Et puis après tout, c'est toi l'encyclopédie ambulante !

- C'est malin… Bon, votons voir de plus près…

Sam prit le cœur de bois dans ses mains et le reposa l'instant d'après avec un regard horrifié.

- Quelle horreur !

- Quoi ?!

- Quand je l'ai touché, j'ai ressenti une pulsation venant de l'intérieur ! Comme si le cœur battait…

Dean regarda son frère avec un drôle d'air. Lui n'avait rien senti du tout lorsqu'il avait déplacé la boite. Peut-être était-ce dû au sang démoniaque qui coulait dans ses veines. Pourtant, Sam lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir depuis la mort du Démon aux Yeux Jaunes.

- C'est peut-être bon signe… Ca veut peut-être dire que tu peux l'ouvrir, ou un truc comme ça.

- C'est pas très flatteur ! commenta Sam en faisant la moue.

Il reprit la boite en main et résista à l'envie de le lâcher une nouvelle fois. La pulsation était régulière, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable cœur humain. Il tourna la boite dans tous les sens et mit même son doigt dans le creux formé par une artère.

- Essaye de lui parler…

- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dit ? Bonjour Madame la Boite, j'aimerais beaucoup vous ouvrir ?

- Ne sois pas si cynique. N'oublie pas qu'il y a un esprit à l'intérieur, et peut-être qu'il t'entendra !

- Je peux toujours essayer…

Sam était franchement sceptique mais tenta tout de même. Il chuchota pour que son frère ne l'entende pas. Il se sentait déjà bien assez ridicule…Pourtant, cela sembla fonctionner. La pulsation stoppa d'un seul coup et une fente se dessina le long du cœur. Sam passa un ongle à l'intérieur et souleva le couvercle. Ce fut une terrible déception pour lui ; la boite était vide. Il se retourna pour faire part de cette découverte à son frère.

- Il se passe rien ! Dean… ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Ses traits étaient figés comme s'il s'était soudainement transformé en une parfaite statue de cire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!

- Ne crains rien, j'ai seulement arrêté la course du temps ! répondit une voix derrière lui.

- Le plus jeune des deux frères Winchester fit brusquement volte-face.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Je suis toujours prisonnier de la boite, je ne peux pas me matérialiser.

- Très bien.

- Que veux-tu, jeune homme ?

- Détruire la boite.

- Tu veux me détruire, rien que ça ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes la source de bien des convoitises et qu'on ne peut pas laisser la boite tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- Quel noble but ! commenta la voix, ironique. Et rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis, je suppose ?

- Absolument rien.

- Evidemment, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

- Tous ?!

- Tu crois être le premier à avoir tenté de me détruire ? Beaucoup ont essayé, aucun n'a jamais réussi. Ils n'ont pas pu refuser l'offre que je leur ai faite ! Et tu ne pourras pas non plus, Samuel Winchester.

- Quelle offre ?

- Je peux exaucer ton souhait le plus cher. Je peux te rendre ton amour.

- Le risque est trop gros.

- Dans ce cas… Que penses-tu de revivre ton passé ? Tu pourras sauver Jessica, sauver ton père, et toutes ces années de galères ne seront plus qu'un très mauvais souvenir…

Sam ne répondit rien. Avait-il réellement envie de détruire cette boite au point de faire une croix sur la plus belle offre de toute sa vie ? S'il retournait dans le passé et réussissait à changer le cours des évènements, il pourrait reconstituer sa famille. Mais qu'en était-il de sa famille actuelle ? S'il changeait les évènements passés, Dean ne rencontrerait jamais Carmen et Jack et serait privé de la vie de rêve qu'il s'était construite. Avait-il le droit d'enlever le bonheur de son frère ? Avait-il seulement le droit de l'envisager ?

Terriblement confus, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce. Cette offre était à la fois terriblement alléchante et effrayante. Son instinct lui dictait d'accepter alors que la raison lui disait de refuser. A cet instant précis, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle partie de lui prédominait. C'était une véritable torture.

- Mon offre n'est pas illimitée. Fais ton choix.

- Maintenant ?!

- Tu as dix secondes.

- Mais j'ai besoin de temps !

- Neuf… Huit... Sept…

- Pitié, attendez !

- Six... Cinq... Quatre…

Sam fut emporté par le torrent de panique que lui inspirait le décompte. Il avait envie d'hurler et de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Trois... Deux… Un…

- J'ACCEPTE !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII – Un air de déjà-vu

Sam courait à en perdre haleine. Les branches d'arbres fouettaient et griffaient son visage avec une douleur cuisante chaque fois, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ; ils étaient tous à sa poursuite.

A la différence de la première fois, il savait pourquoi on le pourchassait. Les autres chasseurs étaient tous persuadés qu'il avait volé la boite. Mais une fois encore, ils avaient tort. Sam s'était toutefois bien gardé d'essayer de leur faire changer d'avis ; il avait un plan et devait le suivre à la lettre.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu depuis qu'il avait remonté le temps. Malgré toutes ses précautions, Jess était quand même morte de la main du Démon et son père s'était encore sacrifié pour Dean. Il avait tout fait pour éviter ces drames mais n'avait pas pu les empêcher. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu par l'âme démoniaque qui était enfermée dans la boite. Certes, elle lui avait permis de retourner dans le passé mais, il le comprenait maintenant, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux pour éviter la mort. Changer le cours des choses qui ne dépendaient pas de lui était strictement impossible. Trop d'acteur et d'éléments entraient en compte. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il avait donc tué Jake dès qu'il en avait eut l'occasion lors de leur confrontation pour éviter à son frère de faire un pacte.

Ensuite, il avait conçu son plan : laisser les choses s'enchaîner comme elles étaient censées s'enchaîner sans chercher à les changer ou à les esquiver. La rencontre avec les autres chasseurs, leur lutte commune contre les démons échappés de l'Enfer, la traque de la boite…

Tout se passa comme il l'avait prévu : il se fit capturer par Dean, se démit l'épaule en essayant de se libérer et fut finalement innocenté. Lorsque Dean essaya de se faire pardonner, il le rejeta avec la même violence que la première fois, même si cela lui brisa le cœur. Après tout, c'était un faible prix à payer s'il voulait rendre à son frère la vie qu'il lui avait injustement volé dans un incroyable accès d'égoïsme.

Les années qui suivirent furent très difficile. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver son frère mais devait attendre que celui-ci le retrouve, comme il l'avait fait dans un futur différent. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un passé différent ? Le temps était quelque chose d'horriblement compliqué et il regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette galère.

Il logea dans la même maison pourrie à Miami, rencontra les mêmes filles, fréquenta les mêmes endroits, effectua les mêmes boulots, acheta le même chien... La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre. Il n'était désormais plus question de boire pour oublier, de ne rien manger ou, au contraire, de manger n'importe comment. Le cours du temps était quasiment tel qu'il devait l'être. Ainsi, Dean finit par le retrouver et lui proposer un rendez-vous. Ils se réconcilièrent à nouveau, et il lui proposa d'emménager chez lui, avec Carmen et Jack.

Ce fut un énorme soulagement pour Sam de constater qu'il avait réussi. Cela avait été dur, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. A chaque instant, il ressentait le besoin pressent d'avouer à son frère l'horrible chose qu'il avait faite, pour soulager son conscience. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore tout du moins. Il lui restait une ultime chose à faire avant de pouvoir en parler.

Cette ultime chose, c'était la destruction de la boite. Dès qu'il eut emménagé à Baltimore, chez son frère, il commença les recherches sur Internet et à la bibliothèque. Il voulait savoir comment détruire la boite avant d'arriver sur place. Il devait être fin prêt lorsqu'il l'ouvrirait. Ainsi, il ne rencontrerait pas le risque de se faire distraire par de séduisantes et dangereuses illusions une nouvelle fois.

N'obtenant aucun résultat, il décida de changer radicalement l'axe de ses recherches. Il devait se rendre à l'endroit le plus susceptible de détenir les réponses à ses questions. Pour cela, il emprunta la voiture de son frère et fit route vers le Nebraska. Comme il était parti en pleine nuit, un peu sur un coup de tête, il préféra ne pas réveiller son frère pour le mettre au courant et rédigea un message à son attention, qu'il fixa sur le frigidaire à l'aide d'un magnet Spiderman, le héros préféré de Jack .

"Dean, j'ai emprunté ton bébé pour me rendre chez Bobby. J'ai besoin de me préparer pour pouvoir faire ce que je dois faire. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je ne referai plus jamais la même erreur. A bientôt, Sammy."

-¤-

- Papa, réveille-toi !

- Hmpf… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jack ?

- Tonton Sam a laissé un mot pour toi sur le frigo ! Il est parti chez quelqu'un pour faire un truc !

- Pour faire un truc… ? Et si tu me montrais ce mot ? proposa Dean en se frottant les yeux et en se mettant assis au bord du lit.

Carmen était déjà levée depuis longtemps. Tous les samedi matin, elle partait en ville avec son panier en osier et faisait ses courses au marché. Elle revenait toujours chargée de fruits et de légumes, au grand malheur de Jack. Dean suivit le fils de sa compagne jusqu'à la cuisine et lut le message laissé par son frère.

- S'il abîme ma voiture, je lui casse les dents !

- Oh il l'abîmera pas, il conduit bien mieux que toi ! rétorqua Jack.

Dean en resta bouche bée. Il aurait parié que le petit garçon se payait sa tête mais l'air angélique qu'il gardait en permanence ne permettait pas à Dean d'affirmer que ce n'était pas pure candeur de la part de Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait à la pêche !

- C'est vrai mais on risque pas d'aller bien loin sans la voiture… On remet ça à vendredi prochain ok ?

- Ok !

- Aujourd'hui, on peut aller faire du vélo, aller manger une glace au centre-ville ou aller au cinéma ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Y'a "La revanche des zombies de l'espace III" qui est sorti !

- Je suis pas sûre que ta mère soit d'accord pour te laisser voir ça !

- On lui dira qu'on a été voir le dernier Disney, comme la dernière fois !

- Le troisième Disney en deux mois, elle risque de ne pas gober ça, Jack.

- S'il te plaît!

Jack faisait une tête de chien battu. Dean n'avait jamais réussi à résister à Sam lorsqu'il faisait cette tête-la et n'y arrivait pas plus avec Jack. Il capitula, l'air las.

- Bon, très bien… lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

-¤-

Sam était enfin arrivé à destination. Il était nerveux ; cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu ni même eu de nouvelles de son vieil ami. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que s'il avait réussi ses retrouvailles avec son frère, il les réussirait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il gara l'Impala dans l'allée terreuse de la maison, se promettant de passer au Car Wash sur le chemin du retour. Il frappa à la porte et Bobby vint lui ouvrir. Le temps n'avait pas été clément avec lui ; son visage était creusé par les rides et il avait prit de l'embonpoint. Mis à part ces transformations physiques, il ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un iota. Il avait toujours le même ton bourru et le même air protecteur sur le visage.

- Sam ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Bobby !

- Ton frère est au courant… ?

- Oui. On s'est réconciliés et on habite ensemble maintenant. Il n'est pas venu parce que je suis parti en pleine nuit.

- Oui, Carmen l'aurait tué s'il t'avait suivi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Tu te rappelles de la boite ? Celle en forme de cœur ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage du chasseur. La culpabilité se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Je suis tellement désolé, Sam !

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pardonné. Dean a découvert où se trouve la boite et je cherche le moyen de la détruire.

- Il l'a retrouvée ?! Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

- Parce qu'il a attendu de me retrouver d'abord. Il veut que ce soit moi qui la détruise.

Bobby hocha la tête.

- Je comprends.

- Et donc, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de la détruire. Ni sur le net, ni à la bibliothèque. Et comme tu as une collection de livres impressionnante…

- Tu as bien fait de passer. J'ai un ou deux livres qui font mention d'une boite aux pouvoirs obscurs.

- C'est génial ! s'écria Sam, soulagé de tenir enfin une piste.

Le problème, c'est que ces livres sont tellement abîmés qu'il est difficile de déchiffrer les écritures. Et l'espagnol médiéval n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

- Je vois. Tu permets que j'y jette un coup d'œil ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX – Cervelles et potatoes

Il était presque midi et Sam était plongé dans ses recherches depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Déchiffrer les minuscules pattes de mouches sur le papier jauni et friable était loin d'être facile. De plus, ses quelques notions d'espagnol dataient du lycée et il devait sans cesse se référer à un dictionnaire sur internet. L'appel de Dean fut l'occasion plus que bienvenue de faire une pause.

- Ca va, tu t'es pas perdu dans l'Illinois ?

- Je sais suivre les panneaux, Dean.

- Je sais bien ! Faut bien que je te fasse râler non ? Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je suis sur la bonne voie, oui. Il faut bien dire que Bobby m'a bien mâché le travail, il avait déjà fait ses propres recherches. Et toi, comment ça va ?

- Ca va ! J'ai juste annulé un après-midi de pêche avec Jack parce que tu m'as piqué ma caisse…

- Merde, je suis désolé !

- T'inquiètes pas, je l'emmène au cinéma voir un film d'horreur !

- Dean, il a huit ans !

- Je sais mais bon… Il est précoce. Moi aussi je regardais ce genre de films à son âge.

- Et regarde comment tu as fini ! répondit Sam en riant.

- Je te botte les fesses dès que tu reviens petit con ! Je te passe Jack, il veut te parler.

- OK !

- Salut tonton ! C'est quoi le truc que tu dois faire ?

Sam fut pris au dépourvu. Il chercha rapidement une réponse crédible à lui donner mais l'inspiration ne lui venait pas.

- Je dois euh… faire des recherches pour euh…

- Tu pars à la chasse, comme Papa ?

- Oui, voilà !

- Et tu vas tuer des monstres aussi ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

- J'ai lu le journal de Papa l'année dernière, et il m'a tout raconté.

Sam fut surpris par le ton détaché du gamin, qui semblait très à l'aise avec l'existence du surnaturel pour son âge. Ils discutèrent encore un instant puis ils raccrochèrent. Sam déjeuna avec Bobby puis reprit son travail de décodage et de traduction.

-¤-

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

Ouais, c'était trop cool ! Surtout le moment où le zombie arrache la tête de la fille et lui mange le cerveau !

Euh… ouais… Tu dis rien à ta mère, OK ?

C'est juré !

T'es un bon garçon. Tu veux qu'on aille manger un cheeseburger avant de rentrer ? Je parie que ta mère nous a concocté un "délicieux" gratin de courgettes pour ce soir…

Dean et Jack se rendirent dans l'un des nombreux fast-food qui bordaient l'artère principale du centre-ville. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant que Sam n'aurait pas du tout apprécié de se retrouver dans le restaurant du clown le plus célèbre du monde. Ils se précipitèrent sur la nourriture grasse et pleine de friture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours.

Tu feras quand même un effort pour manger le plat de ta mère d'accord ?

C'est promis ! Dis… Pourquoi tu m'avais jamais parlé de Tonton avant qu'il vienne habiter avec nous ?

Dean chercha le meilleur moyen d'expliquer la situation au petit garçon sans toutefois trop entrer dans les détails. Jack était trop jeune pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire et Dean voulait à tout prix éviter de le décevoir. Il essayait d'être le meilleur exemple possible même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il était assez souvent dépassé.

Sam et moi on était fâchés à cause de quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a très longtemps… Alors il ne voulait plus me parler mais maintenant on a fait la paix.

Vous avez eu raison de faire la paix sinon je l'aurais jamais connu ! Je l'aime beaucoup Sam !

Oui, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup.

Ils avalèrent rapidement leurs dernières frites et prirent le bus pour retourner chez eux. Pour passer le temps lors du trajet, ils s'amusèrent à deviner de quels états venaient les automobilistes grâce à leur numéro de plaque. C'était un petit jeu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire depuis que Jack était tout petit.

En sortant du bus, Dean dut résister à l'envie de courir vers la maison. De loin, il avait aperçu l'Impala garée devant le garage de leur maison. Apparemment, Sam venait tout juste d'arriver car il sortit de la voiture au moment-même où ils arrivaient.

Oh tu as lavé mon bébé !

Ouais ! Et j'ai même lustré les jantes !

T'es le meilleur frère du monde ! Je te confierai peut-être la voiture plus souvent !

Sam se pencha vers Jack et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Bichonne sa voiture et il te décrochera la lune !

Tous deux pouffèrent de rire.

Hé ! C'est quoi ces messes basses ?

Rien ! répondirent Sam et Jack en cœur.

La soirée se déroula parfaitement bien. Jack fit même l'effort de terminer son assiette de légumes au plus grand bonheur de Carmen. Celle-ci avait également profité de sa journée pour aller chez le coiffeur et Dean la dévorait des yeux. Cela procurait une étrange sensation à Sam de voir son frère si amoureux. Se dire qu'il avait voulu sacrifier l'amour de son frère pour retrouver le sien le rendait extrêmement honteux. C'était la pire chose qu'il avait faite de toute sa vie. Dès qu'il aurait détruit la boite, il devrait confesser son crime à son frère et cette idée le rendait malade. Que ferait-il si Dean refusait de lui pardonner et le mettait à la porte ? Il devrait reprendre sa vie de misérable et supporter le poids de la culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Tout va bien Sammy ? s'inquiéta Dean.

Oui oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Toute cette route en un seul jour, c'est crevant.

Va te coucher ! Demain une longue journée nous attend… répondit Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X – Call the police

Le lendemain matin, quand Dean vint dans sa chambre pour le réveiller, Sam était déjà levé, arpentant la petite pièce de long en large, l'air concentré.

- Calme-toi un peu ou tu vas faire un trou dans la moquette ! lança Dean pour tenter de dérider un peu son frère.

Cela ne fonctionna que moyennement bien mais Sam consentit tout de même à stopper de tourner en rond. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de très important. Dean attendit un instant, l'air encourageant, mais rien ne vint. Sam ramassa son sac et sortit de la salle en silence. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble mais l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? demanda Dean, brisant la glace après presque une demi-heure de silence.

Sam leva son nez de sa tasse de café et le regarda bizarrement. Son expression s'adoucit d'un seul coup l'instant d'après.

- Excuse-moi, je suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette en ce moment ! Cette affaire me stresse, vivement qu'on en soit débarrassé !

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûr… ?

Sam hocha la tête. Apparemment il avait été assez convaincant car Dean n'insista pas plus. A partir de cet instant, il devait se montrer impassible pour ne pas que son frère se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il vida le reste de son mug d'un trait et se leva pour la déposer dans l'évier.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

L'instant d'après, ils roulaient à vive allure sur une petite route départementale encore déserte. Le soleil faisait une percée timide derrière l'épais rideau de nuages cotonneux et la route était nimbée d'une douce lumière, reflétée par la rosée matinale.

- Tu m'as toujours pas dit le moyen de détruire la boite.

- Et je ne te le dirai pas ! Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

- Et pourquoi ?! s'indigna Dean dont l'ego venait de prendre un coup.

- Parce que si je te le disais maintenant, tu refuserais que je le fasse !

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère, les sourcils froncés.

- Sammy… Dis-le moi !

- Regarde la route, ça vaudra mieux.

Dean poussa un long soupir, conscient que son frère ne lui dirait rien. C'était une vraie tête de mule et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis quand il s'était vissé une idée dans le crâne. Pour le principe, il décida de bouder jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Il savait que c'était une attitude puérile mais peut-être que cela permettrait à Sam de comprendre qu'il pouvait lui parlait, qu'il pouvait à nouveau lui faire confiance. Il avait perdu la confiance de son petit frère une fois, et il s'était juré que cela n'arriverait jamais plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent au manoir. Sam trouvait toujours l'endroit aussi lugubre et dut réprimer un frisson afin que son frère ne puisse pas se moquer de lui. Il sortit de la voiture, fit mine d'observer les environs et glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste afin d'en ressortir une flasque. Il la dévissa, la porta à ses lèvres et rejeta la tête en arrière avant de déglutir.

- Une gorgée ?

- Pourquoi pas… répondit Dean.

Il attrapa la flasque au vol et but quelques lampées du liquide ambré qui s'y trouvait.

- Il a un goût bizarre ton whisky… lança Dean d'une voix traînante avant de tituber.

- Dean… Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et s'affala au sol. Sam le souleva et le posa délicatement sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala.

- Désolé…

Il claqua la portière de la voiture et fit le tour de la propriété afin de trouver la porte de service cachée sous le rideau de lierre, comme la fois précédente. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait passé les deux sortilèges de protection et se retrouvait devant la boite. Il la toucha du bout du doigt et ressentit la pulsation du cœur.

- Ouvre-toi.

Un léger trait apparut, séparant le morceau de bois sombre en deux parties plus ou moins égales. Sam souleva le couvercle.

- Encore toi ? Je croyais m'être débarrassé de toi ! dit l'esprit que l'on devinait facilement irrité.

- Et oui, encore moi.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as tout misérablement raté et tu viens m'implorer de te laisser réessayer ?

- Je ne viens rien demander du tout.

La voix de Sam était tranchante comme du verre. Il sortit un couteau du fourreau accroché à sa ceinture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la voix, cette fois-ci légèrement paniquée.

- Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps au lieu de faire la connerie de ma vie !

D'un geste précis et déterminé, il entailla sa main gauche. La coupure était profonde et il dut serrer les dents pour maîtriser sa douleur. Lorsque le sang se mit à jaillir abondamment de sa plaie, il plaça sa main au dessus du cœur de bois.

- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça !

La boite était complètement souillée. Sam sortit un zippo de la poche arrière de son jean.

- Je peux… Je peux…

- Tu peux crever, connard !

Il laissa tomber le briquet et la boite s'enflamma comme s'il l'avait aspergée d'essence. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres grises. Sam donna un coup de pied dedans, l'air satisfait, et ressortit de la vieille baraque. Dans l'Impala, Dean était toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

- J'espère que j'ai pas trop forcé sur le dose, marmonna Sam pour lui-même.

Il s'installa au volant et prit le chemin du retour. Il devait faire attention à la paume de sa main gauche lorsqu'il tournait le volant mais cela ne lui posa pas plus de difficultés que cela. Il alluma la radio mais prit garde de ne pas mettre le son trop fort. Quand Dean se réveillerait, il aurait sûrement la migraine du siècle.

"Call the police ! Cause I've lost control and I really wanna see you bleed !" 1

En entendant ces paroles à la radio, Sam se prit à espérer vivement que ce n'était pas prémonitoire.

1 Traduction : "Appelle la police ! Parce que j'ai perdu les pédales et je veux vraiment te voir saigner !"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI – Pas un monstre

Une curieuse sensation parcourait l'ensemble de son corps, à mi-chemin entre l'engourdissement et la chatouille. Petit à petit, Dean sentit la lucidité revenir en lui, en même temps que la mémoire. Mais il n'avait pas de migraine, contrairement aux prévisions de Sam. Une vague de colère et d'incompréhension le submergea et il ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa sur la banquette arrière et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam qui fit un bond sur son siège, faisant dévier la trajectoire de l'Impala.

- T'es complètement taré !

- C'est toi qui m'a fait boire du whisky drogué et c'est moi le dingue ?

Sam ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait que l'heure où il devrait répondre de ses actes arriverait tôt ou tard mais aucune des réponses qu'il avait préparées ne semblaient convenir. Dean était sacrément remonté et c'était totalement justifié.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- On approche d'Atlanta.

Dean regarda l'extérieur et fit une grimace. Il faisait presque nuit.

- J'avais dit à Carmen qu'on serait de retour pour le dîner ! Et pourquoi Atlanta ?

- J'ai prévenu Carmen que tu rentreras plus tard.

- Bon, tu m'expliques oui ou non ?

- Oui.

Sam poussa un soupir déchirant digne des plus grands tragédiens et arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté. Il coupa le moteur, et la faible lueur diffusée par le tableau de bord disparut, laissant leurs visages dans une semi obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Sam ?

- J'ai fait une énorme connerie Dean… Et quand je t'aurai tout avoué, je crois qu'il faudra une très grande distance entre nous deux parce que tu ne supporteras plus de m'avoir à tes côtés… Quand j'en aurai fini, tu me laisseras ici et tu repartiras.

Dean ne comprenait rien à ce que tentait de lui dire son frère. Jamais Sam n'aurait pu faire quelque chose de si grave. Et après ce que lui-même lui avait fait, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait les séparer à nouveaux. Cependant, Sam semblait convaincu d'avoir fait quelque chose d'absolument impardonnable.

- Je t'écoute, explique-moi.

Sam entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire avec le plus grand soin, en essayant de n'oublier aucun détail. Si Dean parvenait à comprendre l'état d'esprit par lequel il était passé, peut-être qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il lui pardonne. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le soleil avait complètement disparu à l'horizon et la nuit était tombée. Sam essayait de deviner l'expression du visage de son frère mais celui-ci était dissimulé par les ténèbres. Un silence de mort envahit la voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam était sur le point d'exploser.

- Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! Crie, hurle ! Frappe-moi ! Je sais pas, merde, réagis !

Pour toute réponse, Dean ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Sam se prit la tête entre les mains et lutta pour ne pas pleurer. La douleur commençait à sourdre au fond de son crâne, annonciatrice d'une migraine terrible. Dean ne semblait pas vouloir revenir dans la voiture alors il se résigna à sortir à sa rencontre. Sam trouva son frère à quelques mètres de la voiture, assis sur la souche d'un énorme tronc d'arbre, la tête baissée, l'air abattu. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de réengager la conversation. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son frère, mais Dean la retira.

- Ce que tu as fait… c'est innommable. Tout d'abord tu décides de faire un pacte avec un démon pour retrouver ta vie d'avant, au risque de foutre la mienne en l'air. Et puis tu te rends compte que ça fonctionne pas, alors tu essayes de faire revenir les choses à la normale. Même si pour ça il faut que tu me laisses te casser l'épaule, me laisser culpabiliser, me faire broyer du noir, me faire croire que je te reverrai jamais et tout ça pendant des mois…

- Je sais Dean, je sais…

- J'ai toujours tout sacrifié pour toi. Et quand c'est à toi de faire un choix, tu penses qu'à toi. Tu as toujours été égocentrique mais là, tu exploses tous les records.

Sam déglutit bruyamment et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Le lien était brisé et cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas retourner en arrière pour tenter de réparer les choses. Il avait tout foutu en l'air.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? T'as réussi ton plan non ? Tu m'as rendu "ma vie de rêve" comme tu dis, alors tout est bien qui finit bien ! Je suppose que je devrais même te remercier… Merci Sam ! Merci du fond du cœur !

Sam se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser au bord de la route, au milieu de nulle part ? Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai toujours pris soin de toi, même pendant les moments les plus difficile ! Je suis pas un monstre !

Sam fit demi-tour, la tête tellement basse qu'on aurait dit un adolescent pris en faute. Il s'arrêta à côté de la voiture.

- Allez, monte. On rentre à la maison.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII – La mort est si douce

Carmen se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose clochait quand les deux frères reparurent. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsque Sam l'avait appelée mais là il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible ; il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Sam était directement monté à l'étage se réfugier dans sa chambre et Dean… Dean se laissa choir sur le canapé comme s'il était au bord de l'épuisement et son regard était éteint. Exactement comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle savait que l'assommer de question n'était pas la bonne solution ; il se confierait à elle lorsqu'il en ressentirait le besoin. Alors elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule pour montrer son soutien, lui montrer qu'elle était là. Dean la serra dans ses bras et pleura en silence.

Le lendemain, Sam ne se montra pas pour le déjeuner. Ni même pour le dîner. Jack regarda Carmen avec des yeux interrogateurs mais celle-ci haussa les épaules, embarrassée. Elle n'en savait pas plus que son fils. Celui-ci sembla comprendre la difficile position de sa mère et hocha la tête. Sans qu'ils n'aient échangés un seul mot, ils avaient pris une décision ; Jack irait parler à Dean, et elle-même irait parler à Sam.

-¤-

Carmen frappa doucement à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. _Qui ne dit mot consent_. Elle entra et découvrit Sam assit dans un fauteuil, les bras autour des genoux, occupé à regarder la brise secouer les branches du saule pleureur par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendu manger avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- Comment va Dean ?

- Jack est avec lui.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Toi non plus, Sam.

Sam la regarda brièvement et une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage. Son frère s'était trouvé une femme avec beaucoup d'esprit.

- Je ne suis pas sortit de la chambre parce que Dean me déteste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Il ne te l'a pas raconté ?

- Non.

- Je peux pas te le dire… J'ai trop honte… Et je n'ai pas envie que tu me détestes toi aussi, même si je sais que ça ne tardera pas.

- Quoi que tu aies fait, je suis sûre que tu avais tes raisons.

- J'avais mes raisons mais elles n'étaient pas bonnes. Pas bonnes du tout.

- Tu sais, Dean ne te déteste pas.

- Oh que si. Tu n'as pas vu son regard quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. Il voudrait me voir mort…

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il t'en veut, c'est évident. Mais laisse le temps faire effet et tu verras qu'il te pardonnera. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi.

- Il serait mieux sans moi… Je suis un monstre ! Mais il ne veut pas me laisser partir…

Après une vingtaine de minutes passées à avoir discuté avec Sam, Carmen alla retrouver son compagnon et son fils. A l'évidence, Dean n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de temps. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, les deux hommes de sa vie se tournèrent vers elle. Dean se leva et vint vers elle. Dans son dos, Jack leva un pouce à l'attention de sa mère.

- Tu vas aller lui parler ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est nécessaire…

- Plus que tu ne le crois ! Il est drôlement secoué !

- Je lui ai dit des choses atroces hier soir… Je m'en veux vraiment…

- Allez, vas-y fonce !

Dean monta pesamment les escaliers, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Prendre les problèmes à bras le corps était peut-être la meilleure des solutions mais également celle qui demandait le plus de courage. _Dean Winchester, tu n'es pas un trouillard_. Il se répéta cette litanie encore et encore puis termina son ascension. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Ce genre de précautions lui paraissait futile étant donné la situation.

Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Une peur panique s'empara de lui. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger.

- Sam, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça…

- Tiens, j'ai entendu ça y'a pas longtemps… répondit Sam d'une voix détachée.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de conneries !

- C'est trop tard pour ça, je les ai déjà faites.

- Je suis venu pour en discuter avec toi ! Ce que j'ai dit hier soir, je le pensais pas !

- Oh que si tu le pensais ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu avais raison ! Je suis un monstre, comme l'avait prédit le Démon aux yeux jaunes.

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Dean, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je sais, allez viens-là !

- Adieu maintenant.

Sam, qui se tenait debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fit un pas en avant. L'instant suivit, il était allongé dans la pelouse quelques pieds plus bas et une inquiétante flaque sombre s'élargissait rapidement autour de sa tête.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII – Un cauchemar éveillé

Une sensation de bien-être parcourait ses veines à chaque battement de cœur. Le genre de contentement que l'on éprouve après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil après une longue période de stress et de fatigue mentale. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant un instant pour essayer de prolonger ce délicieux moment mais un bruit inhabituel résonna dans la pièce. Sam ouvrit tout doucement les paupières, essayant de s'habituer progressivement aux rayons du soleil. Le bruit venait du monitoring branché à lui par l'intermédiaire d'un tas de fils. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Aussitôt, la mémoire lui revint. La destruction de la boite, la crise qui en découla avec son frère mais surtout la chute.

Une chute qui n'avait duré qu'une toute petite et ridicule seconde mais terriblement lourde de conséquences ; il était tombé sur un nain de jardin et un immense morceau de porcelaine s'était fichée dans son omoplate, déchirant au passage muscles et tendons. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Sa tête avait violemment percuté le sol, provoquant un œdème cérébral.

Sam essaya de se redresser dans son lit et appuyer sur la sonnette d'alarme mais c'était trop présumer de sa force. Il n'y arriva pas et du se résoudre à attendre l'arrivée d'une infirmière ou d'une aide-soignante. Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un arriva enfin. C'était une charmante jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, avec de longs cheveux bruns retenus prisonniers dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé, quelque chose dans son attitude changea mais Sam n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il entama la conversation.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour…

- Est-ce que mon frère est là ?

- Votre frère euh… non, non, il n'est pas là ! Je vais aller lui téléphoner pour le prévenir ! Ne bougez pas, un médecin va passer vous voir très rapidement !

Elle sortit de la pièce en un coup de vent.

- Ne bougez pas… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Je risque pas d'aller bien loin dans cet état !

Personne ne vint dans les minutes qui suivirent, et Sam se retrouva seul avec lui-même. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait, réfléchir à qui il était… Sa gorge se noua et il eut envie de pleurer. Si Dean ne le détestait pas avant sa tentative de suicide, c'était sûrement le cas à cet instant. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas à son chevet.

Tout le monde lui avait prédit un avenir brillant : ses proches pensaient qu'il serait devenu un grand avocat, le Démon aux yeux jaunes pensait qu'il serait devenu chef dans son armée… Mais tous s'étaient plantés en beauté car Samuel Winchester était un bon à rien. Sa vie n'était qu'une accumulation de tragédies et d'erreurs en tout genre. Il avait tout raté. Même son suicide.

- Euh… Votre frère est sur le chemin ! annonça la jeune femme à l'entrée de la chambre, interrompant les pensées lugubres de Sam.

- Merci.

- Et euh… il y a eu un carambolage sur l'autoroute ce matin et les médecins sont débordés ! Quelqu'un passera vous voir plus tard, désolée !

- Ca ne fait rien… Vous pouvez m'aider à me redresser ?

- Oh, bien sûr !

Une minute plus tard, Sam se retrouvait assis dans son lit en train de regarder une série débile à la télévision. La même que Madison lui avait fait regarder des années et des années auparavant. Les heures passaient et sa chambre était toujours aussi désespérément vide. Il commençait à croire que Dean ne viendrait pas lorsqu'il entendit sa voix dans le couloir. Son frère discutait à voix basse avec le personnel hospitalier mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien lui. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il serait en face de lui ? Sam se sentit très mal d'un seul coup. Bien loin de l'état de sérénité dans lequel il était lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Son frère allait-il lui passer un savon ? Ou bien pire, lui dire qu'il était déçu ? Une multitude de scénarios catastrophes se bousculèrent dans la tête de Sam, qui de seconde en seconde imaginait des choses de plus en plus atroces.

Cependant, ce qu'il vit quelques secondes plus tard était de très loin bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Dean comprit instantanément la réaction de son frère et se retourna vers l'infirmière.

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?!

- Celle-ci ne répondit pas et battit en retraite.

- Oh mon Dieu, Sammy…

- Combien de temps, Dean ?

Dean baissa les yeux et passa la main dans ses cheveux parsemés de gris.

- Ca fait presque dix ans…

FIN


End file.
